


all i want

by amehana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Light Angst, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, emotionally unstable uchiha sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehana/pseuds/amehana
Summary: “I admit it. This is… my loss.”After their final battle, Sasuke might have come to the realisation that he's in love with Naruto and therefore desperately tries to leave the village. Things don't go to plan and he finds himself in the apartment of the very person he was running away from.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	all i want

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just abit of a canon rewrite, giving them the proper non-het ending that narusasu deserved heh  
> also, to note:  
> \- they have both their hands here because i was already 75% through when i remembered they lost them in their fight hahah also just not completely accurate to canon in general  
> \- sasuke's a bit unstable-understandably so-, but we (me n naruto) love him anyways  
> \- hope you enjoy! this is my 1st fic ever so go easy on me :)

It is often said that the one who falls in love first loses. 

_“I admit it. This is… my loss.”_

Sasuke’s eyes shifted from the pool of orange in the sky, signifying dawn, to the boy lying next to him. 

Well before he realised it, Naruto had always been the one by his side, either literally or figuratively. Whether it was carrying out missions together as Team 7 back in Konoha or how Naruto never gave up on saving him for a second although the whole shinobi world was against Sasuke.

Even at this moment, they were both lying down side-by-side, backs pressed uncomfortably against a remnant piece of the Valley of the End, with the only thing separating them being the pool of their blood, a result of the various injuries they sustained. 

Thinking of their relationship always led Sasuke to inner turmoil but this time he felt as if he understood his feelings a little more. Naruto had always been “the one” for him. The one most precious to him. The one who kept him from being engulfed in complete darkness. The one he never wanted to lose. Perhaps the one he lov-

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop by a very crude Naruto declaring him an idiot and rambling on about how their fight wasn’t about winning or losing. Hearing Naruto, as battered as he was, continue to blabber on in such a lively manner somehow made Sasuke feel the most at peace he’s been in years. He brought his eyes to a close and let out a slight sigh.

Sasuke was ready to let go.

“Hey Naruto… If I die here, the long cycle of revenge the Sage of Six Paths mentioned will probably end as well.” 

Purposely swerving his eyes away from Naruto’s, Sasuke proceeded to instruct him on what to do after his death. 

“I’ll.. put an end to myself.”

This was it. This ending didn’t feel too bad. After all, the person he would be closest to when he were to draw his last breath would be the one he lov-

“By dying? Don’t think dying will settle this. If you’re willing to die, then live and help me instead.”

Naruto relentlessly spoke of his plan to make all the shinobi cooperate which included Sasuke much to the latter’s doubt. Though after voicing this doubt, Sasuke was only met with the same warmth that always surrounded Naruto.

Soon, Naruto’s dialogue ceased, after he caught a glimpse of the tear that rolled down Sasuke’s cheek, making the only sounds remaining the silent whimpers of a crying Sasuke and the dripping of their blood out of their wound onto the surface on which they lay. The stillness felt reminiscent of a world in which only the two of them existed, or so Sasuke thought.

Perhaps if it had been like this from the start, he wouldn’t have held such strong feelings of anger towards the world. 

However the arrival of Sakura and Kakashi forced him to put that line of thinking to rest. The joyful tears of Sakura met with the smiles of her team members and Kakashi watching over his students signified the long-awaited reunion of Team 7. Both relief from the reconciliation and guilt from his past actions filled Sasuke’s heart as his surroundings slowly faded out into a blur.

  
  


The sound of hushed chatter enters Sasuke’s ears as he slowly regains his senses only to find himself in an unfamiliar place. The warmth and comfort he was previously surrounded by was nowhere in sight, leaving only the bitter taste of isolation.

Slowly he tried to get a grasp of the situation. Seal over his eyes, straitjacket. He was completely restrained, as if he were a criminal locked up in prison. On second thought, that’s exactly what he was. Unbearably heavy feelings of guilt poured in, but this time Naruto wasn’t around to distract him.

“Naruto..” Sasuke thought to himself. “...I want to see him”

But did he even have that right? Naruto was the hero of the village, who had done nothing but good for as long as he could remember. Sasuke betrayed not only that same village, but also Naruto himself. Even if he wanted to stay by Naruto’s side more than anything, it would be too selfish of him to not take account of how he may be affected.

The villagers of Konoha were cruel, he knew that as well as Naruto did. As Sasuke felt himself distancing further and further away from the happy ending he dreamt of, the uneasy feeling in his chest only grew more intensely at an alarming rate. 

An unexplainable dizziness took over, and he unanticipatedly hit the ground with a loud thud. A million thoughts were racing through his mind yet at the same time he felt as if he was empty. The sensation of forceful hands wrapping around his neck as if they were choking him led to the buildup of tears in his eye ducts. He needed to escape. From this prison cell. From Konoha. He couldn’t stand to remain here a second longer.

“Let me out of here” is what Sasuke meant to scream but the absence of moisture in his throat made it impossible to do so. 

Sasuke flinched as a pair of gentle hands sat him up before removing the seal on his eyes, allowing him to identify his teacher, Kakashi as the owner of those hands. Finally granted a sight that he recognized, the pressure in Sasuke’s chest was relieved a little. 

“Kakashi.. help.. me.” was all Sasuke managed to get out.

Kakashi examined his current distraught condition as he removed him from the restriction of the straitjacket. He continued to explain the situation of his imprisonment while providing a sense of comfort to the obviously distressed Sasuke.

“Naruto has been pressing the village kages to pardon your crimes due to your undeniable help in ending the war and I just got the green light for your release.” 

At the mention of Naruto’s name, Kakashi noticed the slight lift in Sasuke’s expression before quickly returning to the previous look of unease.

“Sasuke.. I’m worried about you. What happened just now?” Kakashi enquired, as he thought about how the hysterics Sasuke had just gone into were all too familiar. 

“It was nothing. I just…” he hesitated and used the pause to sort out his thoughts.

“Kakashi, I need to get out of here”

Now fully out of any restrictive gear, he was brought out of the miserable prison cell and eventually out of the building, where Sakura awaited his release. 

“Sasuke!” she said excitedly before noticing the paleness of his face, completely in contrast with the redness of his eyes and the overall anxious atmosphere surrounding him.

Straight away coming to the conclusion that something was off, she looked at Kakashi who just proceeded to shake his head in a dispirited manner. Seeing Kakashi’s perplexed expression, she gave him a nod and took Sasuke off his hands.

“Sakura, I have to leave Konoha.” Sasuke blurted out, as soon as Kakashi was no longer in their sight.

Stunned by his words, she remained silent for a while. “Why? You just got back and you’re leaving already.”, Sakura mumbled dejectedly.

“It’s too painful for me here. Too many memories of my past.” He paused. “Too many thoughts of what-ifs for my future.”

Seeing the pained expression on Sasuke’s face as he said that last sentence, Sakura knew it was futile to question him any further. 

But she wasn’t ready to let him disappear from her life again. She took a breath in and tried her luck. “Can I come with you?” she held her breath in anticipation for his reaction, though she was already certain of his answer before she even asked the question. 

“Sakura.. I'm sorry. This burden is mine alone to shoulder. You don’t deserve that.”

Noticing the disappointed look on her face he continued, “Don’t worry. This time isn’t like the last. I promise to come back to see you and Na-... and the others sometime.” 

Letting out a sigh of defeat, she closed both her eyes and replied, “It’s fine. Besides, I know I’m not the one you would’ve wanted to run away with, right?”

Hearing no response to her taunt, she opened one of her eyes to take a peek at the victim in question.

She merely expected to see the usually stoic Sasuke be just a bit less stoic, which is why seeing Sasuke completely red in the face, with an expression similar to that of a little girl being teased about the person she likes, came as such a surprise to her. She exclaimed, “Sasuke.. You-” 

“Sasuke!!!” A voice from behind him.

He didn’t even have to turn around to recognise the voice as that of the boy he was just thinking about. 

“Ah, that’s great. They approved your release…. Sasuke?” 

Somehow, he was blushing even more than he was a second ago. Shit, he should’ve left earlier.

With his back still turned, he managed to let out a soft “..Naruto..” 

“Hmm? Everything okay?” Naruto questioned, as he slipped an arm over Sasuke’s shoulder.

With Naruto’s gaze now fixed on his face, Sasuke was at a loss of words...and thoughts.

Seeing this excruciatingly awkward situation, Sakura intervened, “I was just talking to him about how he needs rest since his wounds aren’t fully healed yet. Naruto, let him stay over at your place tonight. Make sure you take care of him.” 

A choke was heard from Sasuke but Naruto agreed without a moment’s hesitation, much to Sasuke’s objection. “Sakura..” he muttered with a puzzled look on his face.

She leaned in close and whispered “Talk to him before you do anything you regret. It’s the least he deserves.” She returned to her standard volume, “Now hurry up and go, it’s getting late.” 

There was nothing he could say to dispute that so he simply gave her a final nod before walking off with Naruto to his apartment. Sakura’s glare followed them as they trailed off into the distance.‘Jeez, what would they do without me? Just look at how they act around each other yet they haven’t realised it? They’re both such idiots.’ Sakura thought, ‘..Be happy, you two.’  
  
  


The trip to Naruto’s apartment alleviated some of the tension Sasuke was under, despite the never-ending rambling from Naruto. Or maybe that was exactly what made it so comforting.

For the first time in a while, his mind wasn’t bombarded with incessant thoughts. He was purely on a walk with his Naruto under the pleasant evening sun, relishing the soft breeze. If it were up to him, he would choose to stay like this forever, but that’s not how the world works. 

Their footsteps came to a halt as they reached Naruto’s front door. “Go ahead.” Naruto invited Sasuke in, after fiddling with his keys to get it to unlock the door. “Should we make something to eat? I’ve only got instant ramen though.” suggested Naruto, who was already making his way towards the kitchen. Without waiting for an answer, he prepared the hot water needed.

Sasuke’s eyes were glued to the blonde in front of him as he emptied the seasoning packet into the noodle cup, followed by the boiling water. Setting the ramen on the table where Sasuke was seated, Naruto couldn’t help but take note of the sullen expression he bore.

“Hey Sasuke.. Did anything happen? You’ve had this look on your face since just now.”

_‘Did anything happen?’ He didn’t even know where to start._ His mind was a mess comprised of worries about the past, future and currently even the present, all jumbled into one. 

Stealthily ignoring the question at hand, he attempted to prod Naruto instead. “Naruto.. What do you plan to do from now on?”

“Eh? Well, I want to be Hokage. Though I need to take the Jonin exam first and there’s a lot to do and a lot to wait for but.. As I thought, my childhood dream remains. More than ever, I want to protect the people of Konoha.” Naruto replied, a smile signifying his sincerity plastered on his face as he said that last line. 

Sasuke gave a quick hum in response. Though he wasn’t sure what answer he was trying to achieve by asking him that question, maybe he wanted some sort of evidence that the future Naruto sought after included him. 

Naruto continued, “Hey Sasuke, why don’t we do it together? Protecting the village, I mean. We know we both work well together anyways.”

He looked up from his cup noodles to ascertain the reaction of the person seated opposite from him. There was a glint of hopefulness in his jet black eyes, contrasting the frown on the lower half of his face that was only showing pessimism. 

  
  


“Naruto..” Sasuke quietly murmured. “I’m planning to leave Konoha.”

  
  


He instantly slammed his hands onto the dining table, causing his chopsticks to fall while he stood up with overwhelming force leaving the chair behind him to eventually join the chopsticks on the floor.

To Naruto, who had finally got his soulmate back after his immeasurable efforts over what felt like a million years, speaking of leaving his side was the cruelest thing Sasuke could do right now. 

“You.. Like I thought, something happened, didn’t it? Sasuke, you can’t. No. Why? How could you? How cruel do you want to be? All I’ve ever wanted is just…”

His voice drifted off after his eye caught the equally pained look on Sasuke’s face.

“Go take a shower, wash yourself up. I’ll clean here.” Naruto said, very much in the tone of an order rather than a suggestion.

As he watched Sasuke turn around and stumble towards the bathroom, he thought to himself, _‘All I’ve ever wanted is just for you to stay by my side.’_  
  
  


Half an hour of running through Naruto’s words again and again in his mind while letting his body operate on auto-pilot mode later, Sasuke stepped out of the tiny bathroom to see the zip-up hoodie and sweatpants Naruto had laid out on the bed for him.

“I must really be insane to be happy about this when he’s so angry at me.” He sighed to himself as he slipped the clothes on. 

Sasuke made his way out of the bedroom only to be greeted by darkness and no sign of Naruto. Not even a note. Met with no response after shakily calling out for him, he understood the magnitude of Naruto’s vexation.

At a loss of what to do, he retreated back to the bedroom, immediately climbing into bed in an attempt to find comfort being bundled up in the blanket, completely surrounded by Naruto’s scent. 

After an unknown length of time had passed, Sasuke’s ears picked up the faint jingle of keys being jammed into the keyhole, followed by the hushed opening and closing of both the front and the bedroom doors.

“Thank god he’s still here.” Naruto let out a breath of relief after processing the sight of Sasuke huddled on the bed, his trembling back facing him. Slowly climbing onto the half of the bed that Sasuke wasn’t occupying, Naruto started his apology.

“Sasuke...I’m sorry for getting mad earlier. I was too harsh. I know you must have your own reasons. I know you do, which is why you need to tell me so I can carry the burden of it with you. I don’t care how heavy they are, we can get through it together. Just look at what we’ve already been through. We’re soulmates, aren’t we? Rely on me more. Don’t just leave..” 

Silence. 

“Sasukee～” Naruto called out with an embarrassingly sweet tone. “Won’t you talk to me?”

Silence again.   
  


“...Do you hate it that much? Being with me?”

“..’m scared.” A barely audible mutter.

“Hm?”

“I’m scared.” Sasuke spoke up with a slight rise in volume, still laying on his side, faced away from Naruto.

He paused and took a long breath before continuing. “The people of our village. Team 7. You. Even myself. I’ve hurt all these people. How could I just forget all my sins and come back to you like it’s nothing? Someone like me doesn't deserve that luxury. I don’t have that right.”

“Sasuke, face me.” Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder.

He quickly swatted it off. “No. Just talk.”

Naruto laughed to himself at how cute Sasuke was being. Upon hearing that stupid laugh, Sasuke looked back at him and furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you an idiot?” 

“I am.” Upon hearing that twice as stupid answer, he turned right back around, the corners of his own mouth curving upwards into a tiny smile. _Seriously, why am I in love with such a dumbass?_

_...Love…?_

A warm hand was placed on his back, cutting in on his thoughts once again. “It’s fine, don’t you think? No matter what, your home is right here _._ Don’t say such sad things like you have no ‘right’. You don’t need the right to live. Just be by my side, Sasuke. That’s more than enough for me.”

As a result of all he had gone through growing up, Sasuke didn’t know how to react to feelings like happiness or contentment. Hearing the exact words he wanted to hear from the person he wanted to hear them from exerted said emotions that he was not at all used to.

It felt like all the pressure that had built up onto his shoulders had been taken over by Naruto. All the pointless doubts he held. For the first time since he can remember, he felt as if he could actually breathe. 

Before he knew it, his eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill out and expose his current vulnerable state. He brought the rather long sleeves of the hoodie he wore up to his face right away to try and wipe them but his wrist was swiftly caught by Naruto who had heard a sniffle that Sasuke unconsciously let out, before he thought to muffle the sound by biting on his lip.

“Sasuke, you crying?” 

“Am not. Don’t look at me. Stupid.”

Once Naruto looked over Sasuke’s shoulder to properly determine his condition, he wrapped his arms around his body, pulling him over.

“Sasuke, face me.” Naruto cooed once more. 

A weak attempt to struggle out of Naruto’s embrace was made, and somehow the situation ended up with the both of them play-wrestling as if they were 12 years old again. Laughter of various weights, a loud and hearty one from Naruto and a soft chuckle from Sasuke, filled the air along with the rustling of the sheets shifting underneath them. 

The noise came to a halt all of a sudden when Naruto flipped Sasuke down onto the mattress with his hands pinning down Sasuke’s on both sides. Their faces now just a few inches apart, Naruto noted to himself that it was a waste that he didn’t like it when Sasuke cried, since his crying face was so pretty.

Tears still caught in the web of his dark long eyelashes, the rosy tinge of his nose, even the somewhat swollen bottom lip from when he bit down on them. His thoughts lingered on those lips longer than what could be deemed normal and before he knew it his own lips were pressed on them. 

About two seconds later, he had come back to his senses and had reluctantly decided to pull away when unexpectedly, a stronger, more desperate force came from Sasuke’s end, pulling him into a deeper kiss. As if to close the distance between them, they moved at a matched pace, Naruto running his fingers through the hair at the back of Sasuke’s head, while Sasuke’s arms found their place wrapped around Naruto’s neck. This intensity was something they only ever experienced during their fights except this time with the satisfaction of physical intimacy at last, they both felt it tenfold. 

Suddenly, Naruto’s pants felt tighter than they were a minute ago. Despite the growing situation at hand, he found it in him to be level-headed and pulled back for a second, almost instantaneously regretting his decision when faced with the dazed eyes and slight pout of the boy beneath him. 

“Is it okay, Sasuke?” He enquired, eyes fixed on the lips he couldn’t wait to get back to. 

Is it okay? Sasuke himself was unsure what the right answer to that question would be. Currently, too many things were shrouded in doubt for him. What would become of them after this? Were Naruto’s feelings perhaps similar to his own? He didn’t know the answer to any of this. In fact, the only thing he was sure of was that in this moment he was being completely embraced in the arms of the love of his life. At long last, there was virtually no distance between them. No unnecessary thoughts present, truly the only thing on their minds were each other.

Bit by bit, he felt the hesitancy slip from his fingers. What he wanted in life right now more than anything was to be connected to Naruto.

In his desperateness, he figured he’d let himself have this one thing and sat up before making eyes with the blue ones across from him and whispering coquettishly into his ear, “I want you.” 

This newly awakened eroticism in Sasuke had Naruto going again, just like that. His hands roamed the other’s body before gripping onto the skin where his hips and waist met. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled his sweatpants down, revealing the bare skin hidden beneath.

Naruto glances down to enjoy the view, which is only enhanced as Sasuke climbs onto his lap. 

At this point, Naruto has gone painfully hard and therefore, he’s grateful when Sasuke unzips his pants and pulls down the waistband of his underwear, unleashing what had been previously restricted. Returning the favour, he unzips the zip-up hoodie Sasuke is wearing, just enough to reveal his perfectly shaped collarbone before he gets to work, sucking and leaving his marks on said collarbone.

Though his actions were brought to a stop at the sensation of someone trying to shove an unlubricated cock into an unprepped ass. 

“Wait Sasuke, I don’t think that’s how you do tha-”

He’s interrupted by the rash action of Sasuke trying even harder. “Shut up.”

“No, hold on a minute. Like I was saying, it’s really not gonna go in.”

Sasuke winced at that last sentence. A bead of sweat falls down his forehead as he raises his voice in frustration. “Shut up! It’s going to go in! How long do you think I’ve been waiting for this? I can take it, even if it hurts.”

Naruto is taken aback for a second or two before switching to an expression of concern. Of course, he had already resolved to take this seriously right from the start, but seeing to what extent this meant to Sasuke, he promised himself to fully commit.

Prying off the sleeve-covered hands shielding his face, Naruto gives Sasuke a light kiss on his eyelid.

“Just because you can take it, doesn’t mean you should have to, Sasuke. Didn’t I already tell you to entrust yourself to me?” He says with the scarily gentle voice that he only uses with Sasuke, while supporting his back and lowering him down onto the bed, once again.

He wipes the drop of sweat which had now found its way to his eyebrow and then pushes himself off the bed and heads towards the bedroom door, causing Sasuke to be struck with a tinge of anxiety.

“Stay there, don’t worry. I’ll be back in a minute.” He reassures him.

Remaining true to his previous statement, he comes back into the room not long after, with a glass bottle in his hand and returns to his spot on the bed. “Don’t have anything else, so this will have to do..” he mutters under his breath, before spilling the oil from the bottle onto his fingers.

Once he’s confident it’s covered properly, he pulls one of Sasuke’s legs over his shoulder and keeps the other one to the side to provide himself with enough space to work. 

Naruto reminds him to relax before he slowly works one finger around the rim, eventually pushing in it, earning a gasp from Sasuke. After assessing his reaction, he grants him the chance to get used to it while he rubs circles on his thigh as a means of comfort. He steadily adds another finger in and starts grinding once he saw the longing on Sasuke’s face and determined he was ready. 

Sasuke lets a moan escape from his mouth and grabs the wrist of the hand currently stretching his hole out. Naruto focuses his attention back to Sasuke’s reactions. “Everything alright?”

His grip on his wrist loosens, “I’m fine, it’s just.. I’ve never felt this before.” He leaves Naruto to tend to him, eyeing as he adds in yet another finger. His observation is ceased as suddenly Naruto hits the right spot in him, his back arching in pleasure involuntarily.

“Wait,not there..I’ll come” Sasuke says through quick breaths. 

“Got it.” Naruto says with a triumphant look as he memorises the exact spot for later when he’s actually trying to get him to come.

Sasuke, given another moment of clarity, pushes himself up onto his elbows. This time he gets the full view of Naruto with one hand buried deep in him and the other devotedly stroking his inner thigh, all the while ignoring the condition of his own raging boner. Seeing that, Sasuke almost feels bad and so he speaks, “Naruto, it’s fine now.”

“Hm? You sure? I think you could use a bit more.” 

“Naruto.” This time he speaks with more authority. “Now.”

The commanding tone of Sasuke gets him more fired up than expected and so he decides to play into it a little. He gets hold of the leg that's on his shoulder and places a kiss on his ankle, “Yes, Young Master.” 

“What the hell?” Sasuke mumbles, even though he may or may not have enjoyed that internally.

Naruto shoots a smile at him before he wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. 

“I’m going in.” Gradually he pushes the tip in first, followed by the top half and eventually the whole thing, making sure to give Sasuke time to adjust in between. 

“Okay?” Naruto makes it a point to check up on him again.

“I’m..not so..f-fragile..ngh”, Naruto tucks a piece of his silky black hair behind his ear. “Naruto..kiss me.”

Obeying his orders immediately, he bends down to Sasuke’s level, joining their mouths once again. After getting the green light, he starts moving. Just rolling his hips at first, pushing in right until the base. He elicits a reaction from Sasuke as he purposely grinds down on the aforementioned sensitive spot, leading him to moan into his mouth. 

Not wanting to muffle the alluring sounds coming from Sasuke, Naruto pulls away from him, leaving him deserted for a moment before he returns his lips back to him, this time on his neck.

His hand searches for the hoodie zipper and eagerly unzips it down all the way, exposing Sasuke’s pale torso. He leaves a trail of kisses from where he was sucking on his neck all the way to his nipple before taking it into his mouth, evoking a whimper from Sasuke. 

Naruto hastily picks up the pace, now fully thrusting without restraint in and out of Sasuke, who had thrown his arms on the other’s back, digging into it with his nails.

The innocent laughter from earlier was now completely replaced by the impure sounds of groans, whines and the slapping of skin against skin.

“Naruto,” Sasuke looks at him with glazed over eyes. In the midst of his incoherent whimpers, he finds it in him to cry out, “Feels so.. good..” 

“You’re so good.” He brings his free hand to Sasuke’s cock, giving it the same amount of attention that his own was presently receiving.

“Ngh..I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me.” He focuses his movements on the tip, bringing him closer to the edge. 

“I wanna come together.” Sasuke manages to get out, in between moans. 

Naruto himself wasn't far, and so he gave a nod in agreement. Now timing the thrusts of his hips to match with the hand rubbing Sasuke’s member, he keeps like that for another minute or two, before feeling the wave of his climax coming along. 

His attempt to pull out was denied by the sensation of Sasuke clamping down on him. 

“Sasuke, let me pull out.” 

Denied, again. 

Sasuke tilted Naruto’s head to face his own and mouthed the word _‘ inside’_. 

“Ah, fuck.” That was all Naruto needed to entirely push him over the edge, causing him to release in unison with Sasuke. His own seed spilling inside the other, while Sasuke’s come splattered messily across both their abdomens. 

He pants and falls over onto Sasuke, no longer being able to support himself. 

“Naruto, hold my hand.” Sasuke requests, his voice ridden with shyness even after everything they had just done. And so Naruto does exactly that, enveloping him tighter in his embrace as well.

The two of them each had things they needed to say to each other, but right now neither of them had the will to bring up such complicated affairs.

They both simply lay there together for who knows how long, not thinking about too much, just basking in each other’s company. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Extra**

The sky was mid-shift from the dark blue-black of the night to the lighter tone of blue indicating the incoming daybreak when one of them, albeit unwillingly, made a decision to move. Naruto sits himself upright, pulling his softened cock out of Sasuke.

He had fallen asleep under Naruto, after being tired out by overthinking, the relief of connecting with his loved one and majorly, the sex. Naruto’s gaze wouldn’t budge from the sight of Sasuke. The light from the window casting onto his face, which was now free from any tension or ill feeling.

If Naruto had to put a name to this feeling stirring inside of him, he would probably say he was at peace. It was as if in this moment, the only thing that mattered to him was Sasuke. He chuckled to himself in content as he lifted their still entangled hands and held it close to him, as though it was the most precious treasure in the world and to him, it was. 

“What are you doing, usuratonkachi?” A sleepy voice fills the room. 

He shakes his head and stands up from the bed. “Wait a minute.”, he says before heading to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water, now cautious to warn him before leaving his side to dispel any worries he might’ve had. 

“How you feeling? Sorry, I might’ve been too eager last night.” Naruto says as he shuffles back into the room and hands Sasuke the water. 

“Hm? Ah, it’s nothing. Felt go-”. Pausing as he felt the tingle of the result of last night’s endeavours spilling out of his hole as he sat up. “Ngh, it's leaking out..” He unconsciously spread his legs in his efforts to evaluate the situation, unknowingly putting himself on full display to Naruto.

_Self-control, Naruto. Self-control._ He reasoned, clenching his jaw. 

After waiting for Sasuke to empty his glass, he leans down and places firm hands, one on each of Sasuke’s outer thighs and proceeds to lift him up, much to his surprise. They’re now face-to-face again, Sasuke’s legs left with no choice but to wrap themselves around Naruto’s hips as he holds on to him. 

“Put me down. I’m heavy.”

“Yeah, you are.” Naruto remarks, although he’s able to escort him to the bathroom perfectly fine. 

He places Sasuke under the showerhead, letting the water wash him clean before he goes to tweak with buttons and levers to adjust the temperature of the bath.

Upon returning to Sasuke, he’s tested with the sight of Sasuke with a finger inside him, trying to remove the huge load that Naruto shot in him last night.

The word self-control reentered his mind yet again, but this time it was joined with a pang of regret since he wanted to be the one to help him do that. Though the erotic sounds that echoed off the wall, on the brink of rousing an erection from him made him think that it was probably for the best that he wasn’t. 

The next hour was spent with Sasuke growing weary at the affection he was receiving that he wasn’t used to, but not actually feeling uncomfortable.

Naruto had washed him up, took a bath with him, put his clothes on, dried his hair and carried him back to bed. He didn’t hate it. 

Before he knew it, he realised he was in Naruto’s apartment, on Naruto’s bed, wearing Naruto’s clothes, looking into Naruto’s eyes across from him. Examining the situation triggered him to let out a peaceful laugh. And as expected, when faced with this cute giggling, Naruto had no choice but to chuckle as well. 

“Naruto” “Sasuke” They both called out the other’s name in simultaneously . 

Naruto grinned, “You first.”

“Mn.” Sasuke replied before continuing. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> some thoughts about some things  
> 1) sasuke is a bit over the place here, but i personally think if he was placed in this situation he would act in a similar way. he just put a name to his long time feelings for his best friend and not knowing what to do with them, he's a bit desperate and awkward about it. he just wants naruto basically. i find this very cute lol  
> 2) naruto is good at dealing with emo sasuke, even if his methods wouldn't really count as normal *cough* laughing after someone just spilled their heart out to you *coughs* no but truly he means well. he doesn't want to see sasuke sad and so he lifts the tension before he dispels whatever sasuke is agonizing about.  
> \+ the ending may or may not have been me just opting out of writing a confession scene :P please use your imagination and enjoy


End file.
